Christmas Kisses
by fuzzyalligator
Summary: It's a week before Christmas and Luna and Neville head to the Burrow to see their friends.


Title: Christmas Kisses  
><span>Author<span>: fuzzyalligator  
><span>Rating<span>: K+  
><span>Genre<span>: Romance, Humor  
><span>Disclaimer<span>: Not mine. I'm just playing with my fellow Ravenclaw and the sweetest Gryffindor

A/N: My very first Luna and Neville drabble, written for Maker-of-art on deviantART

**oO0Oo**

Luna smiled at Neville as he knocked on the Weasley's door. Because her house was relatively close to the Burrow, they'd walked. Right about now Neville was wishing they hadn't. There was snow all over the ground which meant it was cold enough for his fingers to freeze. But, Luna had wanted to walk there so he obliged.

He smiled back at her a few seconds before the door opened. "Oh!" Hermione said, zeroing in on their red cheeks and ushered them inside without a greeting. "You two must be freezing!" she exclaimed, closing the door behind them.

"Hello, Hermione," Luna said in her dreamy voice and finally released Neville's hand – which had been so warm – in favor of removing her thick cloak. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas," Hermione replied, sounding exasperated but smiled. "Would you two like something to warm you up?"

"How about some Firewhiskey?" Ron offered, walking into the room with a smile. "Harry just opened the bottle."

Hermione glared at the red head and hurried back to the kitchen. Once again, Neville took Luna's hand after taking off his coat and the couple followed after Ron into the kitchen.

Harry was trying to apologize as Hermione took the bottle away, saying something about waiting until later to drink it. "How about a nice cup of hot chocolate," Neville offered, sitting beside Harry at the long table.

The house was oddly quiet and he wondered where the rest of the Weasley clan was. Luna must have read his mind, because she asked as she sat beside him. "Where's the rest of your family, Ron?"

"Mum and dad went to visit Charlie," he replied, taking the seat on the opposite side of the table. "And Ginny's beating the Cannon's arse!"

"I thought they were your favorite team?" Neville asked, thanking Hermione when a couple of mugs gently landed before him and Luna.

Harry laughed quietly, "Not since Ginny was signed with the Harpies. He's too afraid to not cheer for her team."

Ron glared at his best friend with a blush but didn't deny the fact. Hermione brought three more mugs of hot chocolate to the table and joined the friends in their conversation.

**oO0Oo**

Later that evening, Ginny returned home freshly showered and hugged Luna tightly in the kitchen. "I've missed you!" the red headed girl said, squeezing her friend even more.

While they embraced, everyone else migrated to the front room. Ron pulled Hermione over to the couch, making her giggle. Neville chuckled quietly and sat on the love seat. "So, how's Auror training?" he asked Ron and Harry.

The two friends shrugged, looking at each other briefly. "It's not what we expected, really," Harry replied, smiling when Ginny walked into the room with Luna. "A lot harder."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "What did you expect? I _told_ you to go back to Hogwarts with me. You would have been more prepared for the training."

"It's too late now," Ron said and smiled nervously when Hermione glared at him. "What? It's true!"

Luna took the seat beside Neville, smiling as she watched her friends bicker. After Hermione gave up arguing with Ron, the six friends started to talk again. Ever since the girls had graduated from Hogwarts, it seemed like none of them had gotten a chance to talk to the others.

Finally, Ron announced that it was time for presents. Although Christmas was still a week away, this was the only time the six of them could get together. Neville pulled his gifts from his pocket, enlarging them with his wand. Luna did the same while everyone else left the room to retrieve their presents.

"Happy Christmas," Neville said to her quietly, kissing her lightly on the cheek which made her smile. The two of them hadn't really gotten a chance to be alone recently, so he was taking advantage of the situation.

"Happy Christmas," she replied and rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Soon, the others returned and gifts were exchanged.

The rest of the night went by far too quickly for Neville's liking. Eventually, Ginny said she was going to bed and Harry followed after her. That's when Neville looked at the clock and saw that it was close to midnight. Even though it was Christmas break for him, Luna still had to do some work the next day, meaning it was time to go.

"Thank you for this," Hermione said as she walked with the couple to the door. Around her neck was a similar necklace to the one that the blonde normally wore – the Nargles had somehow misplaced hers when she took a bath the day before. The reason why she'd given one to Hermione was because of all the items that had gone missing at the Ministry in the past week.

"You're welcome," Luna said, hugging Hermione as Neville finished fastening his coat. "Now the Nargles won't take your things."

Neville said farewell to Ron and Hermione as he grasped Luna's hand again and headed out the door. But, before he could walk off the porch, Luna stopped him to fix his coat which he hadn't noticed was misbuttoned.

While she unbuttoned it, Neville looked up when something caught his eye. Hanging above their heads was some mistletoe. "Did you know that Nargles live in mistletoe?" Luna asked when she saw what he was staring at. "I wonder if these are the same ones that stole my necklace. They're very misc-"

Neville had cut her off by kissing her lightly on the lips. Luna hummed happily into the kiss and stood on her tiptoes to deepen it slightly. It was an innocent kiss, which fit the moment perfectly. When they broke apart, Neville took her hand again with a smile and the two of them headed back to Luna's house.


End file.
